Sweet Revenge
by the lost-kitten
Summary: Larger fangs poured out while his eyes turn crimson red, hungry for that colour, the blood. “Vampire”she said “Called me Myotismon”


cough

Yeah it's actually this lost kitten posting a story

gasp

Okay most importantly… Disclaimer: I **don't** own Digimon.

**Sweet Revenge **

Chapter 1- Prologue 

The echo was of a frightening slam on wet concrete. Footstep running what seemed blindly in the mist of the darkness, screaming to the hidden stars from the clouds, a fatal sign that no-one could hear them. This person, a young female, could only keep going what little energy she had that is fed by fear to not stop or give up. She didn't want to die this way but she was slowly losing hope of finding safety. Each new slam her foot made with the floor brought great pain, her muscles weak already from lack of food and her injuries weren't of any help to her.

A sharp surge of pain flew into her lower left leg making her fall hitting her body hard against the floor. Her attire being of only a black party dress, trainers borrow from her boyfriends little sister and her jacket had been lost in an attempt to escape. Her right arm fell first, taking most of the pain and she felt it,

_Crack_

Her right arm had broken, she knew it and couldn't hold in the pain, not that she had planed to, she released a scream and cry but also to know she is going to die.

Her scream felt like a rip in her throat and the constant past running caused her to silence her scream, her heart beat even more violently, the slow foot step of that man.

His only outline was lean and tall and to what the girl could make out earlier was of a cape but thought of being delusional. The slow process of his walking and the blurry vision she had only brought and gathered more and more fear.

An old street lamp flicked on a off from a short distance where the girl laid. Other than that, lights that lit the town of Obalida from a far distance were lighting the clouded sky of an orange burnt tinge. All the other street lamps had been destroyed by vandalism or something but from the looks of the area, the place itself was of old buildings with no windows, old business buildings that went bankrupt or moved into the heart of Obalida now.

The footsteps came closer to the girl who could no longer get up from the pain she was in.

This man seem tormenting her, making go through the agony of the stress and fear as itself was a form of great torture, something he enjoyed doing.

She could feel his presence near now and what felt like a few feet away from her.

"Please, please don't" she cried trying to see the man.

The man stopped for a moment but only to place a grin across his face, which turned into a small laugh.

"Don't? I have been waiting for this for too long. For what you and your friends did to me…and _she_ will pay for betraying me to become a _pet _to a human to the likes of you"

"What? Who are you?" whispered the girl.

She could feel his gaze upon her.

"Don't mock me child of light." the voice gave a deeper sound of irritation.

"I don't know what your talking about" her voice had gone into almost a complete whisper, her throat felt like it was torn and it bled inside.

With a sharp movement, claw long strength hands grasped onto her dress and pulled her up. Her eyes could see that this was no man. Its eyes bore, of what only haunted her nightmares when she was younger, the bone skeleton face. It was the person, no creature who had taken her and hundreds of others that few years back trying to finding that child, what he presumed was her now.

Too afraid and weary from her injuries she had yet to notice the anger even more that built within the eyes of the creature. This was not the person he was looking for. Her eyes were of the same crystal blue that reminded him of the two boys that were apart of the gang that were responsible for his two painful previous deaths those few years ago. He had died in such a ways, it cause his re-birth to be painful and tortuous. He seeks revenge for that. Revenge was why he came back to live and this time he **will** get it. A third time re-birth meant his soul was no longer completely his, but the dark ocean owned him now. He obeyed and followed the commands of the greater darkness that plagued the digital world. However, this task is one that he was most pleased about. It fit in with everything he wanted but to his dismay one thing of great importance.

_They_ wanted the child of light.

He wanted to killed that little light bulb was all it was worth but under orders he was not to kill her. They never said anything about harming her though.

Yet what lay in the grasp of his claw like fingers was of complete nothing to him. He doubted even from the size of her she would even taste nice.

But the event of the night chasing this girl had brought a slight peckish feel. The anger sooth away once his lips part and move towards her fresh, young youthful skin.

_Meaty or not, a nice snack will do_.

"Please don't" a whisper now so quiet not all parts of the words escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, this be over be for you know it."

She could see from the flicking in the light something strange happening to his face, his teeth. Larger fangs poured out while his eyes turn crimson red, hungry for that colour, the blood.

"Vampire"

"Called me Myotismon"

A weak scream echoed into the night, the young girl gasped her last breath, then fell motionless still in the grasp of the cruel digimon creature, her skin turning instantly pale.

The information on when this is based will be out on the next chapter, (when I know myself) umm….please review. xxx


End file.
